who am I to belive?
by CosmicMoon
Summary: This was my untitled story, Usagi is led to belive that every senshi, even luna that they have turned against her. The youma which told her gives her another chance. But Usagi can only think they betrayed her.
1. Prolouge

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or SM, or   
any of it's characters.  
  
Ages:  
  
Chibi-Usa: 7 ((not really in the   
prolouge))  
  
Usagi: 17  
  
Senshi: 17  
  
outers: 23  
  
Hotaru: 10  
  
Setsuna: ?????  
  
Mamoru: 21 ( is not in here, just put it   
in anyway)  
~~~~DBZ not in, only prolouge~~~  
Trunks: 18  
  
Gohan: 23  
  
Goten: 17  
________  
Prolouge  
________________________________________  
  
I get a call from the senshi and they say   
there is a meet. I get my coat on and tell   
my mother that I am leaving to Reis'. I was   
walking there. I didn't mind the extra   
excercise. It was a beautiful day, I would   
hate to spend it inside. The breeze softly   
blew in my face. I kept walking. Little kids  
were swarming all over the place. I missed  
being little. I was so free then.  
  
"Excuse me, can you please tie my shoe?"  
A little girl asked.  
  
I smiled, kids that didn't know me asked  
me for help, as if they know I'm Sailor  
moon. I tied her shoe quickly and she  
thanked me. A car went passed and dropped  
a can. I was watching the little girl go  
and didn't notice it. I fell. I heard some  
people laughing, but I just got off and  
dusted my skirt.  
  
I kept walking. I knew I was late, but I  
didn't care. I was late alot, only reason  
is because I always help everyone. Some  
times I do stop by the arcade and play  
some games.  
  
"Your late Odango Atama!" said Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all I said.  
  
Luna went talking about something, I wasn't  
paying attention. I was thinking about my  
future, how now that I know my daughter,  
will I be like I am right now? I don't   
know if I'm even going to marry Mamoru.  
He's been acting like a bitch lately. I  
just feel like braking up with him..  
  
I couldn't though. The future depends on  
it. I only love him when he's reading a  
book. He doesn't even really kiss me. the  
only time he actually does kiss me is  
when we are in battle. But I could never  
remember those.  
  
"Usagi, are you listening?!" demanded  
Luna.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Luna."  
  
"Odango Atama, quit daydreaming and listen!"  
  
I snorted, Rei was always so mean to me.  
But she was a good friend. Luna breifly explained  
to me what we were going to do. I understood  
and the meet was over. I went to the spot   
to patrol. I always got the crudy ones which  
of course, only the stupid idiotic ones would  
come to. I sat down. It was going to be a long   
time before any youma came.  
  
"Hello Ms. Tsukino."  
  
I jumped. It was a youma. I was surprised.  
  
"So sleeping on the job, eh? I can't belive  
YOUR actually Sailor Moon. Your so dumb."  
  
I frowned.   
  
"For one fact, I am not dumb.  
I am absent-minded in some cases. I am   
not lazy, because I could kick your ass.  
I am not sleeping on my job. I didn't   
think anyone or anything would be idiotic  
enough to come HERE."  
  
"Well, Tsukino, you should see this.  
  
He opened an bubble. I saw all the senshi  
in it.  
*****  
  
"How long are we going to do this, get  
rid of her damn it, I'm tired of playing  
Misses nice girl." said Ami  
  
"Don't worry Ami-chan, we'll do it soon.  
Mamo-chan will help us to." said Lita   
laughing to herself.  
  
"Okey, first Mamoru will do what he has  
to, then we'll do the rest, and Outers  
you can kill her." said Luna.  
  
They all laughed evily.  
  
*******  
  
I stared sat it un-beliving what I had  
just seen.  
  
"That's a lie! A lie! They would never  
do or say that!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just warning you, we're on  
your side, for now. We want to be the  
ones to kill you or it wouldn't be any  
fun."  
  
I started crying.  
  
"Hmm, I'll give you a chance of a life-  
time. I'll send you to a different world.  
Then when your ready, we'll invade, or  
when your ready or not. Your choice. I'll  
kill you here. Or let you go. Or your  
'friends' could kill you."  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Fine. Take me to the other world. But it  
better not be evil."  
  
"Of course not, we are not that stupid.   
Only people Like Beryal would do that."  
  
The youma created a small portal.  
  
"Remeber what I said."  
  
I walked into the quite large portal. I  
told myself that I wouldn't regret this  
I slowly walked into the portal, not   
looking back. I walked into the portal.  
  
I was gone from this world.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what'd ya think, review please!! ^_^ 


	2. chapter one

I noticed the world I was in now. It was more High tech. But I knew it wasn't the future of my world. I was in a different world. I thought back of the incident I saw in that bubble. I saw many other kids, Kids as animal kind of looking kids, and I think they were. Of the many I passed. I belive I passed ChibiUsa. I turned sharply.   
  
"ChibiUsa?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Usa! It's me!"  
  
"Sorry...Um, I'm not Usa, or whoever that is. I'm Sakura,"  
  
"Uh.....oh, I extremely sorry."  
  
"It's ok. The last people asked me that."  
  
"Last people? Were they a big group?"  
  
She nodded, 'they're here. That damn youma tricked me!' What I didn't notice was. I said that outloud. I clamped my mouth shut. Me and my big mouth. "Did you say something about a youma?"  
  
"Sakura! Come on sweety!"  
  
A lady with blue hair came up to us. She barely glanced back at me. Her father, I think it was, was close by. She talked to him and then pointed at me. They came back over to me.   
  
"What did you mean the youma tricked you?"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said that....I..I...Can't really...well..actually, I can. I have no restriction not to. I'm from another world. Demension, actually. Wait, is this earth?"  
  
"Yes." Said Sakura.  
  
"Well, so am I. I..I'm not quite ready to tell the rest, but, I don't want to sound like a beggar..but.."  
  
"Of course, you poor thing, you have no place to stay. Especailly in another world, you would be confused." said the lady.  
  
"You seem so calm about."  
  
"Of course. Many aleins around. Especailly from namek and Vegeta. Oh by the way, I'm bulma breifs. This is my husband Vegeta."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Breifs."  
  
"Your welcome. Now come on."  
  
Nothing was different really in this world. There was the same government. Same money, same everything, pratically. Bulma took me shopping. out of sympathy that I had no clothes. The unlucky thing, yet lucky, on our way back to Bulma's house, we ran into them..all of the sailor senshi.  
  
"Usagi! Oh my gosh! We were looking all over for you. Are you ok?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you."  
  
"What?! Of course it matters to us!" said Ami, I belive that was nervousness.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know what all you are planning so you followed me here."  
  
I clenched my locket in my pocket. "Come on lets go. I'll see all of you again. But we'll see who kills who next time though."  
  
I followed behind Bulma, Sakura and Vegeta to wherever we were going. We soon came to a car and my stuff was put in the trunk and we left. I watched the senshi talk to each other and I don't know if they were planning something or not to do to me or something like that, but I completely suspected them for something in paticular.  
  
""So what's with them and you?" asked sakura very curisouly. Bulma glared back at sakura then looked back at me because I was in the passenger seat, she seemed a little curious. Vegeta had no expression and seemed like he could care less.  
  
"Well, in my other world, I was told, and was given a small vision that my friends all hated me and I was only in the way so they were going to kill me."  
  
"In the way of what?" asked Vegeta. I was half shocked he even said anything.  
  
"Everything. I am, in my world, a super hero named sailor moon. I defend the world in one city. I'm the leader of the ones who are called the Sailor Senshi. I'm there to basicaly to destroy the enemy that appears everyday. I'm just late at times, make my senshi vonerable, late to senshi meets, clumsy, dumb, and a crybaby, supposibly to them. That's why."  
  
"But who would be there to destroy the ememys now?" asked sakura.  
  
"I'm not sure, the senshi are here....I left my world. It's not protected. It could be destroied and taken over. But they are looking mostly for my Ginzuishou."  
  
"What's that?" asked sakura getting more into the story.  
  
"The ginzuishou has the power of infinity, it's the most strongest object known to the universe. the single most powerful item, lies inside a crystal form, belonging to me."  
  
I opened my locket and my ginzuishou floated and glowed in the air. Bulma stoped and stared with shock. The ginzuishou was also extremely beautiful. The glow was almost haunting. I never took it out of my locket when not in battle. Sakura was tempted to touch it. the glow distracted me and sakura touched it. It started to brightly glow, the light started flickering all over the place. I looked over to her. Her eyes had gone blank and a cresent moon shape shined very dully on her forehead.  
  
"Sakura, get your hand away!" Bulma yelled frantically as if Sakura would break the ginzuishou.  
  
Sakura immediately pulled her hand away, her eyes widened and scared. "I'm sorry Usagi-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to~"  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you didn't do anything to it."  
  
Weird. It only acted like that when ChibiUsa got ahold of it. I wonder if it could posibbly be true. But it was impossible for ChibiUsa to be here. She went back to the future first off and Sakura is the girls name here. It can't posibbly be her. We were still stoped. The ginzuishou was now safly back in my locket. I glanced out the window and relized we were right in front of a mansion. It seemed to be made out of gold or something. Whatever it was. it was pretty scary to see that considering that I've never seen a fully golden house in my entire life. I haven't even seen a partly golden house either. I walked into a huge house with bright lights and maids and butlers were scattering all over the place.  
  
Sakura grabed ahold of my hand. "Come on, I want you to meet my sister and brother!"   
  
She pulled me upstairs and then she stoped and opened one of the many doors in the house. In there was a boy, about my age lying on his bed, sleeping.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! wake up!"  
  
"Ah, Sakura, what did I tell you about coming in my room without permission. This better be important!"  
  
He sat up and as soon as he did, his eyes widened and his jaw slightly droped. I get that too much that I was use to it.  
  
"This is Usagi! Usagi this is my older brother Trunks."  
  
"Hi." We said together at the same time. Sakura pulled me out. "Come on, I want you to meet my sister too!" Sakura closed the door and took me downstairs to another room. This one had Bra imprinted on the door. Sakura opened it. The was a girl, younger than me, on the phone. She looked alot like Bulma.  
  
"Bra!"  
  
"Go away brat!"  
  
"But we have a guest!"  
  
"I'll be right back, Marron." She turned around. "Who'd you bring home this time, another friend."   
  
When she faced me, she looked a little shocked probably because she was expecting to have a little kid infront of her.   
  
"Bra, this is Usagi! Usagi, this is Bra!"  
  
She stood up and came towards me. "Are you seriously over here to play with Sakura?"  
  
"No. I'm staying here for a while."  
  
"Oh! Then that changes everything."  
  
Sakura tugged on my shirt. "Come on Usa, I want to show you my room."  
  
"She you later then Bra."  
  
I saw Bra walk back to her phone. I was led upstairs again, why do little kids have so much energy? She stoped at the door next to Trunks room. Little kids also have no common sense. She opened the door and it revealed to a pink room with many things in it. I was amazed that a room could actually be this pink. I heard a door bell ring.  
  
"That must be my friends for my birthday party."  
  
"Birthday party? Well happy birthday Sakura." I followed her to the door. Once it opened. There were, maybe millions of people I couldn't even count. My jaw droped. Did Sakura have the whole school as friends or something? As all the kids came in, I lucky Bulma was next to me. She pulled me off to the side.  
  
"Well Usagi. We weren't expecting you too much, but tonight all of Sakura's friends are spending the night. They'll take up the entire house. And Bra is having a couple friends over. I'm sorry to make you use a room with a boy, but do you mind sharing a room with Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that."  
  
"A couple days? Is that alright?"  
  
"Wow, that's going to be alot of mouths to feed in the morning noon and night.....but yeah. A couple days. Man you must be a cool mom."  
  
"Nah. I'll already brought all your clothes into Trunks room for now. Go ahead and go up there if you know where it is."  
  
"Yeah, Chibi~~Er Sakura showed me earlier."  
  
"Did you have dinner yet? If you didn't, I'll call you down with trunks in a bit."  
  
"Ok, thank you Bulma."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
I walked up the stairs to Trunk's Room. He was now lying on his bed again except just staring at the ceiling. He sat up as soon as I closed the door. He wasn't so dumbstruck this time when he saw me. I sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
"So~~Trunks, is your family rich." I asked trying to start a conversation. Although it was obvious they were rich.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I looked around for a second. "How old are you?"  
  
"18."  
  
"Not very socail, are you?"  
  
"Not really. I spend most my time training....If I talk, I'm explaining something. That's basically when I talk alot,"  
  
I was hoping for a little more out of him. Apparently not. Though he looked as if he'd do something with his life, which he said he trained. That gave me a good idea.  
  
"Trunks...I was wondering. Can you teach me how to fight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok, I'm glad I finally got this chapter out, but yeah, please review. And Sorry for taking so long to update this fic.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


End file.
